


Давай поплаваем

by Givsen



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Го очень любит воду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай поплаваем

Го любила воду. Она любила яркое тёплое солнце, свежий ветерок и прохладные брызги, летящие от выпрыгивающих из бассейна загорелых мускулистых тел. Ей нравилось быть менеджером плавательного клуба Иватоби, но куда сильнее её будоражила мысль, что она являлась частью того мира, который раньше казался ей недостижимым. В том мире был брат и Соске-кун, но Го всегда стояла на определённом расстоянии, с немым восхищением глядя на их спины. Однако её не смущало это, более того – она считала, что никогда не поднимется на одну ступень с Рином, поэтому когда выдалась возможность хотя бы на шаг приблизиться к его мечте, она сразу же ею воспользовалась. И ни разу за всё это время не пожалела о своём решении.  
– Го, не хочешь поплавать? – Голос, кажущийся смутно знакомым, пронесся ураганом в голове, и Го едва не отшатнулась, поняв, что слишком замечталась.   
– Соске-кун, – пробормотала она, отступая в сторону, – я тебя не заметила…  
Растерянно уставившись на приподнявшего брови Соске, Го неуверенно улыбнулась и попыталась припомнить, когда именно он оказался возле бассейна и куда, собственно, подевалась её команда. Ни на один вопрос ответа не нашлось, поэтому Го неопределённо дёрнула плечом. Ребята никогда не предлагали ей искупаться, поэтому она как-то и не задумывалась о том, сколько теряет, лишая себя возможности окунуться в прохладную воду в столь жаркий день.  
– Ну так как? – поторопил Соске, устав ждать.  
– Я… это… – Го глянула на планшет, вдоль и поперёк исчирканный различными расчётами, и поджала губы. – Я немного занята.  
– Да брось, – усмехнулся тот, недоверчиво прищурившись. – Всё равно все твои разбежались куда-то по своим делам. Почему бы не воспользоваться случаем.  
Го изумлённо заморгала.   
– А ты что тут делаешь? – запоздало спохватившись, спросила она. – В смысле, у тебя к Иватоби какое-то дело? Если что, можешь смело решать всё через меня.  
Соске вздохнул и, бросив спортивную сумку на пол, стянул футболку через голову. Го едва слышно сглотнула, с откровенным восхищением разглядывая открывшийся вид. Она ещё в детстве подозревала, что Соске будет рослым и широкоплечим, но плавание выточило из его фигуры настоящий бриллиант, и Го невольно поймала себя на желании прикоснуться к этому совершенству.  
– Да это Рин притащился сюда, чтобы переговорить с Харукой. Они зависли где-то в коридорах, а я так перегрелся на этом солнце, что решил немного освежиться. – Соске взялся за ремень брюк и вопросительно взглянул на постепенно краснеющую Го. – Ты же не против?  
Та, встрепенувшись, усиленно замотала головой.  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке!  
Соске улыбнулся и быстро избавился от последней одежды, оставшись в плавках.  
– Ну так что? Составишь мне компанию?  
– Я не… – Го запнулась, лихорадочно соображая. – Я не в купальнике.  
Соске вздёрнул брови и хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Так переодевайся, я подожду.  
Го, помявшись немного, всё-таки нерешительно двинулась в сторону раздевалок, усиленно вспоминая – есть ли у неё хоть что-нибудь более-менее приличное или же всё разнообразие составляет школьный купальник. И, к её величайшему стыду, последнее предположение оказалось верным, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Глянув на себя в зеркало, Го скривилась и раздражённо щёлкнула лямкой купальника, коря себя за непредусмотрительность. Хотя с другой стороны – перед кем ей было красоваться? Почти всё проводимое в бассейне время она следила за тренировками пловцов Иватоби, тщательно вымеряя все показатели, так что думать о том, как она выглядит перед ними, было просто некогда. Однако сейчас, когда нарисовалась возможность принять непосредственное участие в общем веселье, Го вдруг стало страшно стыдно за свой внешний вид, тем более перед Соске, которого она знала целую прорву лет.  
– Как же вы, девчонки, любите копаться, – вздохнул Соске, когда Го, наконец, показалась из раздевалок. – Готова?   
Го кивнула и нервным движением сбросила с плеч спортивную куртку. Соске кинул на неё мимолётный взгляд и без лишних слов прыгнул в воду. Его, судя по всему, мало заботили и смешной школьный купальник, и смущение Го по этому поводу. И последнее её почему-то неслабо так задело.   
Надувшись, Го гордо дошла до бортика бассейна, но так же красиво погрузиться в воду, разбив этим собственную неловкость, она не сумела, поскользнувшись на незаметной лужице. С громким «ух!» она сперва накренилась и, нелепо взмахнув руками, с визгом плюхнулась в бассейн, подняв при этом кучу брызг. Пару секунд она широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела на постепенно удаляющуюся поверхность, размытую толщей воды, а затем вокруг её талии обвились крепкие сильные руки. Подняв взгляд, Го наткнулась на обеспокоенное лицо Соске и ощутила самый настоящий жар, особенно когда её лопатки коснулись напряжённой мускулистой груди. Похолодев, как лягушка в болоте, Го оттолкнулась ногами от дна и через мгновение уже торопливо откашливалась от попавшей в нос воды.  
– Цела? – Соске убрал со лба прилипшие волосы, зачесав их ладонью назад, и наклонился к судорожно дышащей утопленнице.   
Го повернулась и хотела было бодро сказать, что подобные пустяки ей нипочём, но потом в голове протяжно щёлкнуло, и вместе с водой из носа едва не хлынула кровь, потому что расстояние между их лицами оказалось непотребно, катастрофически, чудовищно маленьким. Опустив глаза ниже, чтобы отвлечься от пронзительного горячего взгляда, она едва не взвыла, поняв, что видит каждую, даже самую малюсенькую капельку, скользящую по коже вниз. Проследив, как одна из них поползла по шее, обогнула кадык и, очертив ярёмную впадину, скользнула на грудь, Го поняла, что теперь эта россыпь сияющих бриллиантов на бархатном смуглом полотне будет преследовать её во снах.  
– Го? – Голос Соске стал ниже и взволнованнее.   
Подняв голову, Го постаралась улыбнуться, но вышла у неё, скорее всего, глупая гримаса, потому что брови Соске медленно поползли к переносице. Вяло махнув рукой, она фыркнула и попыталась изобразить беззаботность, однако Соске внезапно обхватил её лицо ладонями и, придвинувшись, ещё пристальнее взглянул в глаза.  
– Ты ударилась? Воды наглоталась? Что-то болит?  
Го вжалась спиной в бортик, с ужасом ощущая себя айсбергом, который кинули в жерло вулкана. Близость Соске нервировала её настолько, что хотелось по-детски захныкать и попроситься к братику.   
– Всё… в порядке, – промямлила она, стараясь смотреть исключительно в сторону, чтобы не видеть ни единого сантиметра покрытого каплями воды тела. Но, похоже, один глаз предательски косил, потому что крепкое плечо постоянно оставалось в поле зрения.  
– Точно? – настойчиво переспросил Соске.  
Го почти истерично закивала, мечтая только об одном – чтобы он, наконец, отодвинулся и перестал действовать на неё… так!  
Соске недоверчиво прищурился, но руки всё-таки убрал, а затем сделал шаг назад, и Го всё-таки выдохнула, чувствуя себя проткнутым воздушным шариком. Сердце зашлось бешеным стуком, а в груди стало так горячо, что захотелось нырнуть в сугроб, чтобы остудиться, но вместо этого пришлось растягивать губы в улыбке и усиленно делать вид, что всё и вправду в порядке.  
– Соске. – В дверях появился Рин и, найдя друга взглядом, махнул рукой. – Пойдём, нам пора. – Увидев сестру, он вздёрнул брови. – Го, не знал, что ты тут.  
– Братик, я… – Го глянула на вылезающего из воды Соске и облегчённо выдохнула. – Я ребят жду.  
– Ясно. Хару сказал, что скоро придёт. Насчёт остальных не знаю. – Рин недовольно поджал губы, разглядывая вытирающегося большим полотенцем Соске. – А ты вообще зачем в воду полез?  
– Освежиться, – лениво протянул тот и подмигнул Го. – Спасибо за компанию. Давай в следующий раз снова поплаваем вместе?  
Го растерянно кивнула и едва не пошла на дно снова, в полной мере осознав, на что согласилась.   
Рин, заметив это, нахмурился.  
– Я что-то не понял…  
– Идём, – не дав ему договорить, произнёс Соске и кивнул в сторону раздевалок. – Я переоденусь, а там через фойе выйдем.  
Рин с подозрением покосился на Го, но разборки, видимо, решил попридержать до дома. Го, проводив их взглядом, устало вздохнула. Упершись руками в бортик, она приподнялась и тоже вылезла из бассейна. Надо было привести себя в порядок перед приходом ребят, а там, глядишь, удастся совладать с не в меру разыгравшимся воображением.  
– Го… – Из-за двери раздевалки показалась взъерошенная голова Соске. Запнувшись, он смерил Го взглядом и одобрительно хмыкнул. – Тебе идёт.  
– Ч-что? – опять разволновавшись, выдавила та.  
– Антураж, – хохотнув, уточнил Соске. – Дашь мне номер телефона и электронную почту?   
Го задержала дыхание. По руками от плеч к запястьям прошёл мороз, а спина одеревенела.   
– У братика есть… – искренне надеясь, что колотящаяся внутри дрожь не вырывается наружу с голосом, ответила она. – В смысле, ты можешь взять их у братика, а то мой телефон сейчас далеко.  
– Договорились. Увидимся, – кивнул Соске и, махнув рукой, испарился.  
А Го, мрачно насупившись, снова полезла в бассейн. Ей опять требовалось погрузиться в воду и тихонечко утонуть. Хотя бы на несколько секунд.


End file.
